Not so Cute
by HardcoreGamerNess
Summary: Frey is sick of Leon treating her like a child, so she takes measures to remind him that she's not a little girl.


One-shot Lemon. Not for those who don't like sexual content in their M-rated stories. Frey is named known as Princess Ryoko in my game.

* * *

**Not So Cute**

* * *

I huffed as I felt Leon patting me on the head for the umpteenth time.

"Ugh why do you keep doing that Darling?" I whined.

"You're just so cute, I have to." he grinned.

"You treat me like I'm your daughter instead of your lover. I'm not a little girl." I said swatting his hand away. "I'm a woman alright."

"Of course you are. You're my woman," he teased, ruffling my hair. I sighed and looked out at the vast scenery displayed before me whilst I stood beside my lover on the observatory. There had to be some way to get Leon to stop treating me like some cute little pet...

Maybe one of the girls could give me advice... but then again, none of them had a lover. I paused for a moment.

"Nancy!" I exclaimed, having an epiphany.

"What?" Leon gave me an odd look.

"Nothing, nothing. I've got to go. Sorry to cut our date short," I apologized.

"It's okay...well I guess I'll see you later then," Leon called after my retreating form.

* * *

"Nancy?" I searched the clinic room, eyes settling on the busty woman peering through the medicine organized in a tall metal cabinet.

"Oh, hello Ryoko. Do you need medicine or something? How are you doing?" She smiled kindly.

"Well, I actually have a...um...relationship related question? You see, Leon is great and all, but he's always patting me on the head and calling me cute. I feel like he's treating me like a child or something, and I...well... I want him to treat me like a woman..." I shyly confessed.

"Oh that's so cute!" Nancy exclaimed. I glared at her upon hearing the word cute. "Oh um what I mean is that you kind of remind me of myself with Jones is all. Now if you want him to see you as a woman, this is the perfect season to do it. Wear a bathing suit that's show off that beautiful feminine form," Nancy happily advised.

"I already have a bathing suit, although it does look kind of childish..." I trailed off thinking of the pink sailor like suit.

"Hmm I think I've seen it, with the pretty little skirt, right?" Nancy guessed.

"Umm yeah," I confirmed surprised that she remembered.

"I know! You should ask Forte and Margaret to go shopping for bathing suits! I heard Dolce talking about it earlier, although she's not into that sort of thing," Nancy said

"Oh... that actually sounds like a good idea. Thank you so much Nancy! I'll see you later, say hi to Jones for me," I said hurrying off to find one of the two girls.

"I will sweetie, bye bye. If you have any other questions, you know where to find me," She waved.

* * *

"Oh hello Ryoko, did you want to do some training?" Forte asked with her hand on her sword.

"No that's okay, you can stop holding your sword as if you're about to unsheathe it though," I laughed nervously.

"Right. So how are things with you? You look like you wanted to ask me something?" She pondered.

"Well since it's the beginning of summer I wanted to know if you and Meg had gone shopping for swimsuits yet because... I'd like to join you guys!" I exclaimed.

"Oh is that all? Sure, we'd be fine with you joining us. In fact, I'm meeting Meg in a couple hours to go shopping. Come to the front of the General store at 3pm," Forte smiled.

"Great, Ill see you then," I nodded.

"Good! This should be even better with three people...well I'm off to patrol the town now. See you later Ryoko," Forte bowed swiftly before leaving with her hand still clenched around her sword handle. I looked after her wondering if Bado might have done something to irritate her seeing as she was heading right towards his store...

Now the question was what to do to pass the time...

"Hello," a smooth voice sounded from behind me. I squeaked and turned around to see the sly smiling face of Leon. Sometimes I couldn't get over how handsome he was. Piercing teal eyes that matched his long, silky hair, and beautiful tan skin. There was also his voice, which was so deep and masculine, and the way he looked at me would sometimes send shivers down my spine.

"H-hi Darling," I stammered, turning to face him.

"Would you like to spend some more time together today?" he asked, with his usual half smile.

"Ohh, umm sorry Leon but I'm going shopping with Forte and Margaret today around 3," I declined.

"... okay," His face fell.

"Don't worry we can hang out tomorrow," I reassured him. "How about you meet me at Dragon Lake around lunch time?"

"Oh it's a date then? Making up time for skipping out on me earlier eh? Alright. Are we having a picnic? Should I bring food?" he asked, visibly perking up at the suggestion.

"Don't worry I'll take care of the food. Just make sure you're not late," I warned.

"Oh I won't be," Leon said striding over to me.

"H-hey I can't breath," I choked.

"Sorry I just felt like hugging you tightly. You're so cut-"

"No I'm not!" I denied freeing myself from his embrace. I huffed and walked away from him. I had to get him to stop saying that.

"Well uh.. see ya then..." Leon called uncertainly from behind me as I strode away.

* * *

"Hey this one looks good... or...no how about this one? Ryoko?" Forte asked. I glanced at the bathing suit. They looked similar to my old bathing suit, and_ that_ wasn't the look I was going for. I sighed.

"I need something more mature like..." I scanned the store until my eyes settled on a red two piece with a swoop neck line and strings that grasped around the neck and shoulder. "That one!" I exclaimed. I skipped over to it and looked at the sizing. There were multiple options and I was lucky enough to find a small bottom piece and a medium top piece.

"Oh you like that style? It certainly is more mature than the pink sailor swimsuit you usually wear," Margaret commented.

"Hmm, I don't know, I thought that one suited her more. Why don't you try it on?" Forte advised.

"Okay," I agreed. I waddled into the dressing room and put the swim suit on. It was a bit trickier to figure out compared to my other swimsuit, but once I got it right, I couldn't help the satisfied grin I saw in the mirror.

"Well what do you girls think?" I said striking a confident yet modest pose.

"Wow..." Forte blushed.

"You look so much more womanly, and that color contrasts your eyes in such a cool way," Margaret awed. "Oh I have an idea!" The young woman came close to me and I felt the clips that held my pigtails in place come loose.

"Oh my, I've never seen you with your hair down... you look so...wonderful," Forte cooed.

"I knew this would work. Now you look even more mature. Hmmm, wait a minute...are you doing this for Leon?" Margaret guessed. My eyes widened and I blushed nodding my head.

"Really for him? Honestly I don't understand what you see in him. Kiel's been trying to imitate him and it's really getting on my nerves!" Forte growled.

"Woah Forte, put your sword away, this is a store," Margaret warned the blonde knight.

"Well it's just that I'm tired of him calling me cute so I wanted to change my look up a little bit," I confessed.

"Aww, I see," Margaret smiled.

"Hmm, is that so. Well I definitely think changing your bathing suit has worked and getting rid of the pigtails really did wonders, not that I didn't like them because I do. It was your signature style after all," Forte added.

"Really? Thanks! I'll buy the swim suit so I can wear it tomorrow on my date. I'm meeting Leon at the lake for a picnic," I conveyed gleefully.

"Oh, so romantic!" Margaret cooed with sparks in her eyes.

Forte didn't end up buying anything, and Margaret apparently forgot her money at home. I offered to buy something for her what with all the money I make on the farm, but she insisted that she was actually fine with the swimsuit she already had. We went to eat dinner at Porcolines restaurant where Dylas cooked food for us seeming as Porcoline had been put on probation for eating too many dishes.

"Goodbye guys, I had a lot of fun today," Margaret waved as she headed home.

"I have patrolling to do Ryoko so I'll be heading off too. Umm...I'm not one for romance, but I do hope your date goes well tomorrow. Good luck." the knight said sprinting off to do her duties. I turned to go home. A part of me wanted to go and see what Leon was up to but I decided against it. He could wait until tomorrow.

I took the red bathing suit out and hung it in my closet. I couldn't wait to show it off to Leon tomorrow. He himself always looked so delectable when he was wearing nothing but his swim shorts...

"All right! Tomorrows going to be great!" I cheered aloud.

"That's the spirit Princess!" a booming voice agreed.

"Ahh! Mr Volkanon?! I gasped.

"I apologize for barging in like this but I was simply on my way to tell you good night and heard your passionate declaration so I had to join in on it too. Let's say it together! Tomorrows going to be great Hahahahah!"

"What's that, are we training? Oh hey Princess, what's all the commotion?" Vishnal came in.

"Join me m'boy. Princess Ryoko and I were about to declare ever so gloriously that tomorrow will be a great day!" Mr Volkanon shouted next to my ear.

"Oh really?! Doing this might increase my chances of becoming a better butler! I'll do it!" Vishnal exclaimed.

"Woah what's all the ruckus, I was just dozing off and I heard that something really good is going on tomorrow. Is there a festival or something? Clorica wandered in.

"Tomorrow will be a great day!" Vishnal boomed.

"That's right, we will seize life by the reins and gallop towards the great day that is tomorrow!" Volkanon added.

"Yay!" Clorica cheered before falling asleep again.

I deadpanned.

"All right, all of you guys, please get out of my room. I have to prepare for tomorrow," I said tiredly.

"Because tomorrow will be a great day!" Volkanon declared

"Yes you must need your rest!" Vishnal added.

"Good luck!" Clorica said.

"Butlers, disassemble!" Volkanon ordered. And just like that, they were gone.

"Normal just doesn't occur around here," I sighed.

* * *

"Food, check! Bathing suit, check! Picnic blanket, check! Ummm, oh that's right hair," I noted. Quickly, I pulled my locks loose from their clips and let my hair down. I gave myself a once over in the mirror. Hmmm, I really did gain a few years in age with my hair down. I looked less cutesy like amber, and more womanly like Meg. A fair amount of cleavage was showing although not in a vulgar way, and the lower piece of my swimsuit clung around my small rear that was no longer hidden by the skirt I used to wear. I couldn't wait to see Leon's reaction.

Down at the lake I saw Leon concentrating on fishing. An idea popped into my head and I smirked deviously. Time for revenge. I quietly set the picnic bucket down and tiptoed my way over to Leon.

"Gotcha!" I yelled grabbing him from behind. He jumped and whatever fish he was trying to reel in swam away in fright.

"Hey, I was at that for about twenty minutes before you showed up and..." Leon turned around and mercilessly scanned my form. I looked down, blushing under the intensity of his stare.

"So...um what do you think," I smiled up at him, trying to be confident with my new look.

"Umm-I-uh, well—you see it's... damn." Leon cursed, blushing over his lack of coherence among other things.

"Mmm hmm, well, I packed lunch for us. See? I managed to catch some lamp squid when I was on Maya Road the other day. I know it's your favorite so here." I gave Leon one of the grilled squids which he took tentatively. This plan was working out better than I thought it would because he was still speechless. I had also made several onigiri, grilled shrimp for myself, and bottled up some pineapple juice for us to drink under the hot summer sun. I commented on the mansion in the distance which was illuminated by the daylight. On this side it didn't seem as ominous as it did in the front where all the barren trees were.

"I need to find some more puppetry string. I should go search the mansion later on. Would you like to join me?" I questioned Leon. I hadn't been looking straight at him, but I eventually gave him a sidelong glance and noticed that he'd just been staring at me the whole time.

"Geez darling, what's up with you? You've barely said a word. Is something wrong?" I asked turning to face him.

"Nothing. I was just lost in thought is all..." he said eying me carefully.

"Oh well. What's on your mind?" I said, blushing at the day dreaming look he had in his eyes.

"The time I asked you to marry me..." he said.

"Oh..." I trailed off. I distinctly remembered the face Leon made when I turned him down; It was heartbroken and pained. I hadn't been ready for marriage at the time and we had only been dating for 6 months. Now; however, things were different. I couldn't imagine Leon not being at my side. I loved him more than anyone.

"I love you, you know," He said sliding close to me. We were both lying down on the picnic blanket but I was propped back on my elbows and Leon was lying on his side propped up on one elbow with his hair falling behind him. When he came closer I turned side ways with my whole body facing Leon. He noticed this and seemed to turn tomato red. Taking advantage of this I moved closer and kissed him on his nose.

"H-hey," He stuttered. I giggled at his embarrassment and moved back.

"Well I think it's time we got in the water." I stood up stretching. Going to the edge of the lak, I slowly eased my way into the cool water, looking back at Leon and beckoning for him to follow me. I was like the siren in Leon Karnak.

"Oh Leon, come and join me." I said in a singsong voice. Rising to his feet, the fox-man waded into the water. His eyes were alight with desire and his piercing gaze made my insides coil. He said nothing but drew me further into the water so that the water was just below my breast. My hand drew up to caress his face and he closed his eyes, contently rubbing his cheek against my hand. I wanted to kiss him on his lips but such displays of affection were best kept private. Leon took the hand on his cheek and squeezed it. He turned his face sideways and kissed the backside of my hand, then looked into my eyes with a longing that made my heart beat twice as fast.

"Hey you.." Leon teased.

"Call me love, darling," I urged.

"...L-love." he stammered.

"There, just like that," I smiled into his eyes.

"You know, you're so beautiful," He said suddenly. I blushed and hid my face in his chest. I felt the rumbling of laughter and looked up.

"C'mon, let me take you home," he offered.

We gathered up the picnic blanket and headed to the castle. All the while Leon had one arm pulling me closely as we walked.

"Thanks for joining me," I said once we made it to my room.

"Yeah... no problem," Leon said distantly.

"Are you thinking again?" I inquired.

"No, it's nothing although... now I don't know what I'm going to do for the rest of the day," he confessed.

"Kiss me," I said abruptly.

"W-what?" He he retorted in confusion.

"We're alone now, so... kiss me," I ordered.

"Geez, so demanding..." Leon said moving closer. He tipped my chin up and connected his mouth to mine. I steadied myself by pressing my hands to his chest. This time, he moved his mouth against mine. A few moments in and I squeaked as he pinched my side.

"Hey darling, why'd you do that," I huffed.

"Just making sure you were there," he joked.

"Ugh, you sure know how to ruin the moment," I whined.

"Oh I'm sorry, does love want another kiss?" he teased.

"Yes, yes I do," I answered with folded arms.

"Oh... oh-okay." Leon said nervously. Again, we kissed. I got bolder and slipped my arms around his back pulling him closer. He seemed to freeze a bit but eventually moved closer to me and deepened the kiss. On instinct, my tongue slivered into his mouth. Leon gasped and pushed me away.

"That's... enough for today..." Leon said blushing.

"Wait why?" I said frowning.

"It's just that going any further could... hmm no, I won't say..." Leon said refusing to look me in the eye.

"We're supposed to be lovers right?" I insisted.

"Yeah but-"

"It's just kissing," I cut in.

"Well kissing is very intimate and it can lead to other things. Things that you're not ready for," He frowned, brows knitting together.

"I'm not a child Leon. I'm a woman," I argued.

"I know that. You were a woman before you decided to take out your pigtails and dress in such an inappropriate bathing suit," he scoffed.

"Inappropriate?! Forte, Dolce, and Meg all have this kind of swim suit. I am around their age you know!" I exclaimed.

"They don't have boyfriends and frankly, I don't care for the way that all the guys were looking at you. I saw it in their eyes. The indecent thoughts they probably get just from looking at you..." he argued back.

"Well good, I bet they don't think of me as just some cute little girl," I huffed, folding my arms.

"Tsk, but you're my girl," he said holding me close to him.

"If I'm just a girl to you then... make me a woman."

Everything went silent. Leon's jaw dropped. I moved closer to him and kissed his collarbone. "I saw it in your eyes at the pond. You can say that the other man give me indecent looks but you've thought of them too, haven't you? The difference between you and those other men; however, is that I don't belong to them, I belong to you," I said quietly, my voice taking on a tone i didn't even recognize.

"Ryoko..." Leon said in shallow breath.

"I want to marry you Leon," I openly admitted.

"But, you turned me down?" he said, confused.

"I wasn't ready then, but I am ready now. So I'm asking you... as you're future wife, right here, right now. Make me your woman," I pleaded, voice becoming hoarse with desire.

"You never cease to amaze me you know," Leon said huskily. I could see him losing his composure. I went over to my double bed and sat on the edge. Leon followed me and sat down beside me. He pulled my face to his and kissed me, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. I hummed in content and eagerly felt his tongue brush up against mine. Everything in the room started to get hotter. I felt my skin heating up and I turned to crawl into Leons lap.

"Oh, I think I sat on something," I looked down and saw something creating a tent in Leons' swim trunks.

"Damn..." I heard him whisper. He had his eyes closed and I looked at him curiously.

"What is it? The foxes or something?" I asked.

"Foxes? No...How much do you know about the male anatomy?" He said suddenly.

"Well not much. I lost my memory so I only know what I've been exposed to these past few years," I admitted.

"Hmmm well that's...fine," Leon sighed. I looked down at the curious body part and grabbed hold of it. Leon hissed in response and I let go.

"Oh I'm sorry, does it hurt," I said flinching away.

"N-no.." Leon ground out, his face flushed. Well I knew that Leon didn't have what I had but I was drawing a blank as to what it was that males had down there. They had rear ends but what was in the front. I abruptly pulled the trousers over this strange protruding part of Leons body and gasped as it sprang out and seemed to sway on its own. The top of it looked like a mushroom, and much like a mushroom, it had a stem. The bottom; however, perplexed me.

"What is that?" I pointed in question to the loose skin under the oddly shaped limb. Somehow, I began to feel my nether region grow moist looking at this strange part of Leon. It was a familiar yet foreign feeling. Leon watched me carefully with half lidded eyes as I explored the mushroom like appendage.

" This is all... my manhood. Generally speaking, every man has this, a penis," He uttered in a throaty voice, covering my hand that was encircled around his penis.

"But how does it even fit inside your pants, it's sticking straight up?" I questioned.

"Well, when a man's aroused, penis becomes more... noticeable," Leon explained hesitantly.

"Leon..." I began to shift on top of him.

"Y-yea," his voice broke.

"My b-body...I-I think I understand it without it being explained to me," I took off my swim suit bottom and took Leon's hand, putting it to my opening. His eyes widened and I moaned a little at being touched there. Before I knew it, my back was against the bed and Leon's breath came out raggedly.

"You're so troublesome," Leon panted. He slid his pants all the way down and was now stark naked. I admired his falling locks of hair and sculpted abdomen along with this new large, bobbing, thing called a penis.

"I can feel this strange aching. Please...do something..." I begged rubbing my thighs together. Leon took one of his fingers to my moist entrance, and I felt it crawl into me. He bent down to kiss me while his finger wriggled around my insides. It felt odd, but tickled me in a way that I enjoyed and I found myself begging for more.

"Dammit, you're entrance is so small," he commented

"W-what's w-wrong with t-that," I stammered as I felt the digit wriggling around inside.

"Well just take a look at me." I spied Leon's manhood.

"Oh," I frowned.

"From what I hear...it might be painful for you, but the pain doesn't last forever. I promise, I'll be gentle with you."

I looked at Leon with uncertainty but I trusted him.

"You have to relax, I'll help you." He promised. I watched as Leon sucked my wetness off of his finger and bent down near my entrance. In a few short moments, I felt something wet along the outside of my womanhood and clenched and unclenched my toes; a shockwave ran through my body. A string of sounds emitted from my mouth and my hands went down to grasp Leon's head and pull him closer. I marveled at how he knew to use his tongue to create such a powerful sensation down there.

"You've done this before?" I asked, half-moaning

"No... something was telling me it was the right thing to do and judging from your reaction, it's definitely working," He smirked. He brushed his tongue around the outer lips and then plunged his tongue inside of me.

"Mmmphhfff, Leon!" I moaned gritting my teeth in pleasure. My insides began to tighten and I threw my head back as he attentively licked my insides, masterfully swirling his tongue and casting me dark lustful looks from down below. Leon made a sound and clasped his entire mouth around my entrance. I closed my eyes as a rush of erotic delight came through me multiple times until it finally subsided and I sighed in content. Leon unclasped his mouth from my woman hood and crawled back up to come face to face with me. I opened my eyes just as he came down to kiss me again. I was met with what must have been the taste of my own wetness and I blushed furiously.

"Not bad, not bad at all," The handsome man smirked. I sat up, still fully aroused and looked at Leon's manhood.

"I-I want it inside me." I pleaded.

"Okay, but first I want to take this off." Leon grabbed the swimsuit top and cut it clean off.

"Hey, I just bought that! I growled.

"Well, you don't need it," He teased. Leon brought his mouth to one of my nipples and began sucking on it hastily. I cradled his head closely as he rolled the tip between his lips. My breast weren't too sensitive but the sensation was still nice.

"Leon..." I begged.

"I know," He murmured. Pulling back, the half-fox grasped his manhood with one hand and place it near me entrance.

"Close your eyes and relax," he ordered. I followed his directions and waited. I felt the round tip brush against my entrance. I clenched my jaw and did my best not to open my eyes. "Relax." He whispered. And then I felt it. The penis began to push into me, and I gasped as my small hole was broken open. It wasn't so much hurting me as it was discomforting but there was a faint painful throbbing. Leon pushed further and I winced slightly, opening my eyes and looking down.

"There's blood..." I whimpered.

"I know and I'm sorry, but it's so tight," He growled. Leon began moving in and out of me and I encircled my arms around his neck, not sure what else to do. The mushroom like appendage didn't fit completely inside but most of it had been swallowed into my womanhood. I was getting hotter and hotter. His penis stroked my insides and gradually I noticed how the displeasure began to subside.

"Are you okay," Leon asked after several minutes. He looked down at me sympathetically and I could tell that he didn't want to hold back anymore.

"Yeah...move more," I suggested.

"Mmmm," he hummed. His pace quickened a bit and I found that pleasure was building within me.

"More darling, get in deeper." I urged. He anchored himself so that he could fit more of his manhood into me. I listened as the wetness of my arousal sounded loudly with the movement of flesh.

"Darling, pull it out and then put it in again," I cooed.

"Like this?" The mushroom tip sprung out and then dug into me again and I howled in pleasure.

"With more force, do it harder," I requested. He pulled out and slammed back in again.

"Again!" I cried.

"I see." he breathed. Soon Leon was thrusting into me and the sound of the flesh dangling from his base, slapping against my rear echoed throughout the room. My voice rang out in pleasure and my back rubbed into the bed with each push as he found a good rhythm and was hitting a particular spot that had my eyes rolling backward. Erotic groans fell from his lips intermixed with affectionate words. My fingers tightened on his rocking shoulders. I looked at my darling's face, contorted in pleasure.

"Ryoko, I'm going to reach my limit soon. My seed is ready for you," Leon panted.

"Wait... but that means..."

"Yes...we'll get married and...mmmphfff...have children," He grunted in delight.

"Hmm mmkay. My body...I-I'm," I let out a long howl of ecstasy. Leon lifted my legs and pulled me closer as he hammered into my vagina. I felt my toes clench and called his name in a bountiful moment of the ultimate pleasure. Something oozed inside me as Leon did a few more jerks of his manhood before releasing my legs and unsheathing himself from my crevice. I watched a creamy liquid pour out of the tiny hole in the mushroom, falling onto my nether bed of curls. Leon was breathing heavily, his satisfied eyes scanning my form before he collapsed to my left. I turned my head to look at his teal colored eyes staring back into my green ones. They smiled at me and I could tell he was about to tease me.

"The sounds you make... I look forward to hearing them every night before we go to bed. You're fully and completely my woman now," Leon said smugly, brushing a few locks of my hair.

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way," I said touching my abdomen where the seed was now planted.

"You're still cute you know." Leon commented turning to kiss me.

"Yeah , but not so cute any more right?"

"Well not in the innocent sense."

"Good, I don't mind that." Yawning I swiftly drifted off to sleep in my lover's arms.


End file.
